


Pick Up Truck

by carolion



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: Fill for the AI7 & Anthemic Anon Kink Meme prompt:"dirty, dirty hookup sex in the back of a car".





	Pick Up Truck

Archie's not the type of boy to climb in the back of a pick up truck and let just anyone fuck him, but somehow he finds himself pinned down underneath David Cook, on top of a scratchy old blanket, with his shirt rucked up and David Cook's _mouth_ on his stomach. He shivered a little and tried to lift up, but Cook's hands on his wrists were keeping him pretty well immobile - not that really wants to move. It's embarrassing to think he's just like those girls his mama always warned him about, the kind that wore short skirts and tight shirts and sometimes wore the same thing twice in a row with their hair all messy, like they spent the night somewhere they didn't have a change of clothes. And those were the girls that all the most popular guys at school liked, the kind of girls that _Cook_ liked, but here he was, the lucky one getting pushed down and pawed at. 

Maybe he should say no. But all day it was like Cook couldn't stop staring at him, and during the bonfire, at night, he'd come over and sat next to Archie, throwing an arm around his shoulders, that had slid down to his waist, and Cook had been warm and smelled nice and was _so cute_ , and honestly Archie was just thrilled by the attention. He definitely shouldn't be here though, with Cook scrambling up to pull off his own shirt, and Cook's hands pawing at his jeans, and suddenly Cook's hands on his...

Archie moaned and arched up involuntarily, bucking his hips into Cooks' warm grip on his erection. Cook laughed and fell against him, licking a stripe against Archie's collarbone. "I'm gonna fuck you, I'm gonna fuck you, I'm gonna fuck you," he chanted against Archie's skin, and it shouldn't have been hot at all, but it made Archie whine and grind his hips in a circle, his hands yanking free to grip Cook's hair. He _wanted_ Cook to fuck him, wanted it as much as he'd wanted anything in his life, so he kicked off his shoes and helped Cook yank his pants down. 

Cook didn't waste any time. He dug a little packet of lube and a condom from the back pocket of his jeans and then kicked those off, as well as boxers, and Archie could see how big and hard he was. He wanted to reach out and touch it, run his mouth along it and suck it into his mouth, but Cook was already rolled the condom down and slicking it up with one fist as he crawled over to Archie and pushed his legs up and away. Archie groaned as the cool night air hit him right in his most private places, a breeze he felt on his _asshole_ , making him clench and roll his hips up shyly. He felt Cook's slick fingers at his hole, touching him gently, almost a little unsure. Archie eagerly pressed back, tilting his face up and making eye contact with Cook. Cook worked his finger in and Archie whimpered, exposing his throat as Cook started to fuck him with his fingers. 

"Please," he mumbled, "please, it's okay just- just fuck me, Cook." He'd regret this in the morning, maybe, but right now all he wanted was for Cook to thrust into him and fill him up. His breaths started to come faster and faster and he whined a little when Cook pulled his fingers free. It probably wasn't enough preparation, but he didn't care. Cook smiled a little at him then pressed his legs even further apart and pushed into him. 

"Jesus," Cook breathed at the same time Archie took a deep breath and tried not to make a sound. It hurt - it was - it was _big_ and it felt like too much trying to fit into not enough space and he desperately wanted Cook to pull out, pull out, pull out, but he gritted his teeth and grabbed onto Cook's biceps, digging his fingernails in. Cook waited until his grip loosened a little, and then slid forward, and it didn't - it didn't hurt as much and Archie started to relax, and then Cook fucked forward again and then it felt _good_. By the sixth thrust Archie wondered why it had ever hurt in the first place, and he was gripping Cook's biceps hard again, but this time he was moaning instead of gritting his teeth.

"Oh, oh my gosh, yes, please, _please_ , harder, faster, c'mon," he groaned, and Cook slammed in and up and Archie saw stars and howled and Cook said, "Oh my god, keep making those noises, fucking hell, fuck" until the whole _truck_ was rocking with their motions, and it was sort of embarrassing, but mostly it was really awesome, especially when Cook fumbled for a minute and then grabbed Archie's erection and started to jerk him off as his balls smacked lewdly against the back of Archie's ass. 

"I'm close," Archie whimpered, and Cook nodded frantically, his thighs straining as his dick pumped in and out. 

"Come, come on Archie, do it, come for me," Cook panted, flicking his wrist, the same time Archie gasped out "Fuck me, please please, fuck me."

Cook said, "Shit, oh my god, fuck" and Archie felt his thrusts stutter and felt his balls jerk against his skin and cock twitch inside of him and he knew he had come inside the condom. Cook pulled out and Archie whimpered at the loss, but then Cook yanked his legs down and sank his mouth around Archie's erection and Archie couldn't think of much else but Cook's hot, perfect mouth and then he was moaning, and moaning, and coming down Cook's throat.


End file.
